Object
by airwik
Summary: entry for the quidditch tournement round 1. Because we all grow old.


Quidditch tournement round 1

MollyArthur

team: Tutshill Tornadoes

position : Chaser 1

prompts : postcards. "What on earth are you doing?". do not regret growing old, it is a privilege denied to many.

And I may be skirting the ratings, but it's still T and I regret nothing.

* * *

Arthur Weasley had as was his wont once again enlisted two of his sons, Fred and George into an outing to the muggle world. They had set off in the early afternoon while the matriarch was occupied with the weekly floo-call with Charlie Weasley, also known as the afternoon when making oneself scarce while she was still fussing about this or that burn, haircuts or earrings was preferable. Arthur had chosen this discreet afternoon, as he often did, for his expedition because he knew that his wife did not approve of him spending their already tight budget on things that a) cluttered the house and shed b) did not work or c) exploded. They had reached a truce a number of years ago, and so he refrained from bringing back any more cars or large objects, and she did not stop him from pursuing his passion, although that certainly did not stop the matron from fussing when a phone or alarm clock made it's way into her sight. She had also put he foot down as to the matrimonial bed, if muggle technology was in it, then she wasn't. His wife's disapproval had never stopped him from trying to instil his taste of muggle paraphernalia into his children. To his slight and fleeting disappointment, only the twins had proven interested, and even then, mostly for the mischief thet could be achieved. His only daughter had shown fleeting interest, but only because Harry had grown within the muggle world, and her motivation had quickly faded. But still the twins sometimes accompanied him, mostly to reign him in and save him from his wife's ire. Sometimes, the effect was reversed, and they egged him on, but that was the price to pay when spending quality time with inveterate pranksters. And so they had returned, somewhat more loaded than expected, but in high spirits.

"Alright boys, now it says here to insert the batteries, thank you Fred. Now if I press this button here, it _should_ start to move." the lurid pink object started to move and vibrate noisily. "Frightfully noisy isn't it boys?" the ever-enthusiastic yet ageing man asked with a child's delighted grin.

"You're not going to use it are you dad? I mean it's an interesting souvenir, better than a postcard but..."

"We don't want to know that Fred. Hey d'you reckon I could get one for Angelina?"

"I thought I was Fred this week? And you could get one for her, She'll just sock you in the face for it, lovely woman really." The twins bantered lightly, only to freeze when ominous footsteps made their way done the stairs "Quick hide it...damn"

"What on earth are you doing?" Molly Weasley inspected the three faces turned guiltily towards her, and the _object_ on the kitchen table.

"Boys, why don't you go de-gnome the garden while I talk to your mother." Arthur fumbled with the object before switching it off while the twins hastily retreated, showing much more enthusiasm than usual for their assigned chore.

"Mollywobbles, dear, I can explain..." Arthur hedged packing up his purchases into the paper bag from whence they came.

"Yes please do. What were you thinking? In front of the boys of all things! Wait is this because of last night? I said It didn't matter" Molly gentled, took her husband by the hand to their bedroom were they might have a more private conversation.

"I know what you said, my dear, but it isn't just last night is it? And well, I'm growing old and it shows. You still shine, age and motherhood only made you more beautiful, but as for me, well I can't deny it. I still have most of my teeth, but my hair is fleeing, and if I can't fulfil my duty and privilege as your ever grateful husband,well, I had hoped to find some other way to please you. After that, well I may have have gotten carried away, all the delightful things muggles have come up with, I hoped to bring a little more excitement and variety, I know I haven't really provided you with the life you hoped or deserved, so, well..." He tailed off, the subject somewhat painful.

"Oh Arthur. You gave me more than I ever hoped for, seven wonderful children and the man of my life. I don't need silly and possibly unsafe muggle gadgets when I have you by my side. You know my mother had this saying do not regret growing old for it is a privilege denied to many. I don't regret it, even when my bones creak and my eyes dull, because I grow old with you, and it is a privilege I would and did fight for, erectile dysfunction or no erectile dysfunction."

"I remember, your aunt never did forgive me for snatching you away"

" There is no wealth greater than love, what do I care for inheritance or that so-and-so is well-to-do and has his own farm."

"Thank you Molly, I love you too." Arthur kissed his wife on the brow, and made to leave.

"not so fast, you still haven't told me why _exactly _you saw fit to bring my sons to a shop specialised in _that_ kind of thing. What were you thinking!"

"Err, it was a better souvenir than a postcard? Although now that you mention it there were a couple that were quite impressive. Did you know muggles believe the world is a sphere" Arthur tried to deflect with a nervous chuckle

"And it never crossed your mind that muggle electroïcs explode when in a magic saturated environment?"

"electronics dear, and, oh. _oh_. Ah yes that may be slightly problematic indeed. But these dice should be safe, look. They're just made of plastic, you roll them, and they suggest something, muggles, aren't they inventive. Hmm, ear-lick. Do you think that's how they call the ear-pick mushroom, auriscalpium vulgare, if I recall rightly, I can't recall it having any particular properties, but maybe it has some effect on muggles? What do you think my dear? "

Molly sighed, smiled fondly, before moving a die.

" lick ear, oh. Yes that would make sense. Oh, oh, I'll just stop talking now shall I?"

And out-side the boys prayed thet their parents would close their window, and wondered whatever happened to menopause.

fin


End file.
